I Need You Back in my Life, Baby
by Inu Hanyou Nikkie
Summary: A mistake, a night gone so very wrong. Two hearts shattered. Can Love triumph in the end? Can broken hearts be repaired? Rated for strong language and adult themes.


**I Need You Back in my Heart, Baby**

**By Inu Hanyou Nikkie**

**Disclaimer :** I do not own nor make any monies off of Inuyasha and the gang. No, that pleasure completely belongs to the Goddess Rumiko Takahashi, Shounen Sunday, VIZ. I am only using them for pure entertainment value only. I also do not own nor make any monies off the song These Eyes by the Guess Who and all known affiliates.

**A/N:** My first entry for Dangersque's SongFic Bowl Challenge. Minimum word count is 1500 not including song lyrics.

**Word Count:** 2, 051 ( 1, 751 without lyrics)

**Pairing:** InuYasha/Kagome, Sango/Miroku, hinted at past InuYasha/Kikyou

**Genre:** Angst (my first attempt at a good serving of Angst), AU, swearing, drug use, drama, romance

-

-

**I Need You Back in my Heart, Baby**

-

-

The broken figure sat slumped back in a chair as the days fading rays filtered into the room through the bamboo slotted blinds. Creating a red-ish golden glowing stripes upon the floor before the silently seated figure. A chair he hadn't moved from in weeks. His clothing - a total mess hanging in a most disturbing way from his body, his hair was unwashed, limp, so very dull and full of tangles from the constant running of a clawed hand through it. Even as the mind hidden underneath it all replayed that day over and over and over again. His haggard face bore traces of tear tracks from the boughs of endless crying he would do periodically. His arms would come up as if they were making to hold an invisible person before each time he'd break down and his eyes so lackluster and lifeless. His hands went from pantomiming the action of stroking a body's back to cradling his face as he sobbed brokenly into them.

The fading light was swiftly extinguished as a strong rain storm rolled in and began its assault upon the world below it. The rain pounded loudly against the house, the windows and the ground. Droplets bouncing back up with the impact. Everything was soaking within seconds and the ground soon had large puddles formed.

-

-

_These eyes cry every night for you_  
_These arms long to hold you again_

-

-

The day she left him.

The day he died.

The day his reason for wanting to wake up each day and going to sleep each night, the reason why he struggled to make himself a better man. His one true love, his soul-mate, his other half, Kagome had ended their relationship. Even though she had that promise. . . .

-

-

_The hurtin's on me, yeah_  
_And I will never be free, no, my baby, no no_  
_You gave a promise to me, yeah_  
_An' you broke it, an' you broke it, oh no_

-

-

Yes, she had every reason to do so. He had fucked up royally and he couldn't offer up any excuse. He is a hanyou and he _should have_ been able to smell Kikyou who was next to him in that darkened room and not Kagome. He had been kissing Kagome enough to know what her lips feel like and tasted her sweetness enough to know the difference. He swore up and down to Miroku that he only had a couple of drinks that night at the party and nothing was even remotely strong enough to fuck his senses up.

And yet the truth was he was found half-naked with a naked cheating, gold-digging ex-fiancée straddling his bare chest, their lips coming together in noisy kisses by his best friend, Miroku, his current girlfriend, Sango, and Kagome - his fiancée. . . or at least she _was_ his fiancée before this happened.

Kagome's emotions were running so high and volatile from the scene being played out before her that what her Reiki senses telling her, warning her, that there was something off about InuYasha's youki, that he was in trouble, was completely drowned out. Hot tears poured down her face from the betrayal.

Then she spoke the words that would destroy them both.

"We're over."

However, the damage had already been done.

-

-

_These eyes watched you bring my world to an end_  
_This heart could not accept and pretend_

_The hurtin's on me, yeah_  
_And I will never be free, no, no, no_  
_You took the vow with me, yeah_  
_An' you spoke it, an' you spoke it, babe_

-

-

It wasn't until a few days later that a depressed Kagome was dragged to Chapters by her friend Sango one late afternoon, with their in-store Starbucks, for a Grande Double-Chocolaty Frappuccino Blended CrèmeTM (with a shot of espresso and double whipped-cream topped off with a lot of chocolate syrup drizzle) that the truth came out. Sango, once drinks were in hand, dragged Kagome over to the sexual health and relationship shelves for some books on self-pleasure when they heard two voices harshly whispering. Sango being the ever busy-body that she is, always having her nose in other people's business, instantly went into eavesdropping mode. 'Anything for spreading juicy gossip' was her motto. Kagome was constantly shamed and embarrassed by her friend's awful trait but her good points made up for this one.

Usually she was able to pry her friend away from possible hurting others or getting herself into serious trouble but when she heard InuYasha's name she froze and her hearing focused solely on the conversation on the other side of the shelves.

-

-

"Damn you, Kouga!! You said if I slipped that drug into InuYasha's drink when no one was looking, wore the clothes I stole from that bitch's clothes hamper and applied her perfume to my body that he _would_ fuck me!! He didn't even have an freraking _erection_!! He remained fucking limp dicked no matter what I did to get a rise out of him. Nor would he allow _me_ to even touch his pants! Bastard, _**I'm**_ his fiancée not that cheap little slut!!" raged a simpering female voice that both women recognized as Kikyou's.

"I told you what you needed to do. It isn't my fault that fucking half-breed's filthy _human_ blood would interfere with the drug! It works perfectly on youkai!" came a suave and callous voice. One that Kagome recognized as Kouga, the far too-pushy, couldn't take 'No, I'm not interested in you' for an answer, wolf demon who recently started getting more aggressive in his advances ever since she broke up with InuYasha.

"The only great thing that came from this was the broken look on that useless bitch's face and the sight of her tears! I swear I could hear her pathetic heart breaking from across the room!" jeered Kikyou.

"Bitch! Be careful what you say about Kagome! She's _MY_ Woman!" Kouga quietly snarled back, his unspoken threat completely felt. "And the sooner she accepts that, _the better for her health_. I won't fucking wait forever for her to come to me and stop refusing my requests. I've been generous for far too long with her."

-

-

Kagome's eyes widen as tears spilled out, more betrayals and stark truths revealed. The reeling images of her Reiki powers trying desperately to tell her that it wasn't at all what it seemed that InuYasha needed her, that he was in trouble played out in grand details in her head. She could see, hear and feel everything with painful clarity. She gripped Sango's shoulder painfully as the two of them made for a silent, yet fast, getaway.

She had to get to InuYasha… NOW! She had to apologize, she had to beg for his forgiveness. She had to make it up to him.

It would be three hours before she would arrive at his house…

-

-

-

-

Tonight would be the night. It was perfect. The world was crying out its sorrows and heartbreak along with him.

-

-

_These eyes are cryin'_  
_These eyes have seen a lot of loves_  
_But they're never gonna see another one like I had with you_

_These eyes are cryin'_  
_These eyes have seen a lot of loves_  
_But they're never gonna see another one like I had with you_

-

-

Tonight he would end his suffering, and erase his disgrace from the world, for good. A life without his soul mate, his other half, wasn't a life he wanted to live. For a demon to lose their intended mates they would either waste away grieving the loss until they just faded away into nothingness or they would go insane with grief and fall into the bloodlust of a mindless killer. This usually resulted in someone who loved the insane one very much to end their tortured life.

-

-

_These eyes are cryin'_  
_These eyes have seen a lot of loves_  
_But they're never gonna see another one like I had with you_

_These eyes are cryin'_  
_These eyes have seen a lot of loves_  
_But they're never gonna see another one like I had with you_

_These eyes cry every night for you_  
_These arms, these arms long to hold you, hold you again_

-

-

Neither of these were pleasant and InuYasha had just enough pride remaining to want to spare everyone from either fate he'd go through.

The police-special, semi-auto rested on the coffee table before him with its loaded clip beside it. Both framing the long handwritten, multi-paged letter addressed to his beloved – Kagome.

A hesitant knock at the door finally broke the broken hanyou out of his stupor of waiting for death to come and he would have ignored it but somehow, just somehow, his heart was telling him to answer the door.

Against his own mind, his heart took control of his body and forced his reluctant body to move to the door. His mind was struggling against his heart, so he like at a movie house watching a movie as his arm slowly reached up and the clawed hand gripped the doorknob. Unlocking it with practiced ease, he slowly opened the door and gasped.

"Ka-Kagome?" InuYasha asked when he opened his door. He immediately switched from hopelessness into protective mode in a heartbeat. To protect his one love, his soul mate, looking so defeated before him. She looked so beautiful in spite of the rain that was running off her soaked-and-chilled-to-the-bones body and hair. He wanted nothing more than to gather her up into his arms and shelter her from every hurt as words of undying devotion and love in a soft whisper flowed from his lips. To bury his face against her neck and shoulders and draw in deep life-giving breaths of her sweet, sweet scent into his starving lungs. To drink in her presence like a dehydrated man given life-giving water.

-

-

_These eyes cry every night for you_  
_These arms, these arms long to hold you, hold you again_

-

-

"InuYasha?" Kagome questioned shyly, fear of rejection in her very stance as the rain poured down from the skies. Kagome began to shiver from the chill both environmentally created and emotionally born reaching her bones. "Mi-mind if I co-come in? I-I'd like to-to talk. . ."

And with those words, they both knew hope for their relationship was being harboured within tortured incomplete souls and with careful nurturing of the embers the spark of their fires will be reborn like a phoenix. InuYasha opened his door wider and stepped back to allow his only love to enter his desolate heart and his so sterile without her presence home.

Kagome took a good look at her broken hanyou, his whole being screaming out he was waiting for death to come. He was once muscular, but not overly, he had maybe a pinch of fat on his body here and there but now – now his bones were starting to show under the skin as he slowly starved himself to death in his depression. Her eyes caught the flash of bright gray from the corner of her eye and saw his police issued gun on the low table. Her beautiful, strong, unbreakable hanyou was broken. . . all because of her stupid trait to scream and accuse first then run away like some fucking childish coward! One who sticks her fingers in her ears and says 'la-la-la-la I'm not listening' when someone tries to talk to her reasonably about something she didn't want to hear. And to hear the truth that day in

Before her was the consequences of her immature actions and it killed her on the inside. She had broken him. _SHE_ did this to him! Someone she had vowed to never hurt - like his ex-fiancée, Kikyou, would do; and yet, she did worse to him.

She promised to they would talk it out if they ever had problems in the relationship. To give him the _benefit of a doubt_.

Once the door shut behind them gently after she'd step in, she cupped his sunken cheek in her hand and sharply felt the protruding bones under her fingers and a sob broke out.

There was so much to heal, to repair and tonight she would make one hell of a start.

-

-

"_I need you back in my heart_,*" They breathe against the other's lips.

-

*Final lyric to These Eyes by The Guess Who


End file.
